Inflammation is a localized protective reaction of cells/tissues of the body to allergic or chemical irritation, injury and/or infections. The symptoms of inflammation are characterized by pain, heat, redness, swelling and loss of function that result from dilation of the blood vessels leading to an increased blood supply and from increased intercellular spaces resulting in the movement of leukocytes, protein and fluids into the inflamed regions.
Diseases and disorders are manifested through inflammatory responses as the body recognises the injury and prepare to repair the damage. To appreciate the inflammatory process it is important to understand the role of chemical mediators. These mediators are the substances released as plasma proteins, or that come from cells like mast cells, platelets, neutrophils and monocytes/macrophages. They are triggered by allergic or chemical irritation, injury and infections. These mediators, depending on the duration of injury determine the severity of inflammation and are termed proinflammatory fundamental factors. These substances bind to specific target receptors on the cells and may increase vascular permeability, promote neutrophil chemotaxis, stimulate smooth muscle contraction, increase direct enzymatic activity, induce pain and/or mediate oxidative damage.
Acute inflammation is characterized by rapid onset and is of short duration. It is characterised by the exudation of fluids and plasma proteins; and the migration of leukocytes, most notably neutrophils into the injured area. This acute inflammatory response is believed to be a defense mechanism aimed at killing of bacteria, virus and parasites while still facilitating wound repairs. Chronic inflammation is of a more prolonged duration and manifests histologically by the presence of lymphocytes and macrophages, resulting in fibrosis and tissue necrosis. The persistent chronic inflammation increases the development of the degenerative diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, heart disease, Alzheimer, asthma, cancer, congestive heart failure (CHF), multiple sclerosis (MS), diabetes, infections (bacteria, fungi, parasites), gout, IBD-inflammatory bowel disease, aging and other neurodegenerative diseases, all of which are associated with immunopathological that appears to play a key role in the onset of the condition.
There is currently a need in the art for new compositions to treatment or delay of the onset of inflammation and its associated complications progression.